


L'apprenti parfait

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Marathon Faradien, One Shot, bon plutôt mon duo de Sith favori avec Bane et Zannah, mon duo de Sith favori revient en force, whatever
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] Alors qu'il observait son apprenti à l'entraînement, Plagueis se perdit dans ses pensées à propos du jeune Sidious. /Marathon Faradien - Day 32/</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'apprenti parfait

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The perfect apprentice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325514) by [LadySidious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySidious/pseuds/LadySidious)



> J'ai replongé en plein dans mes vieux travers : Plagueis et Sidious. Désolée désolée désolée x'P

Sidious était en plein combat contre une demi-douzaine de droïdes d'entraînement. Ses deux sabres-laser virevoltaient autour de lui à une vitesse surhumaine, traînées rouge sang dans son sillage flou. Plagueis l'observait avec une certaine fierté. Son jeune apprenti se montrait digne de ses enseignements, et, cinq ans après le début de son entraînement, il était déjà aussi puissant dans la Force que son Maître.

Le Muun se perdit dans ses pensées. Leur rencontre s'était faite d'une façon que n'importe quel individu appellerait « le hasard », mais le Sith savait que la Force avait décidé de placer le jeune Sheev Palpatine sur sa route. Il avait été immanquable.

Le passé du jeune Palpatine l'avait déjà bien ancré dans le Côté Obscur, et Hego Damask n'avait eu qu'à le cueillir. Mentalement, il félicita Cosinga Palpatine. Ce vieux fou avait remarquablement... comment dire... « bien préparé le terrain ». Sa relation – ou plutôt son absence de relation – avec son fils aîné avait été suffisamment tumultueuse, suffisamment chargée en rage et en haine, que l'on pouvait considérer que l'homme avait creusé son propre tombeau.

Plagueis eut un rictus moqueur. Il avait été tellement facile de manipuler le fils Palpatine pour qu'il commette ce parricide, suivi de matricide et de fratricide. Le jeune homme était tellement confus dans ses sentiments à cette époque, tellement avide de vengeance, qu'il avait suffit au vieux Sith de glisser quelques idées d'apparence innocente ici et là, pour voir le futur Darth Sidious s'en emparer et les utiliser pour sa revanche.

Il était désormais un apprenti sans attaches, sans personne pour le ramener en arrière – il était à la merci de son Maître. Plagueis avait appris à le contrôler, à museler sa rage pure, et à créer en Sidious un contrôle de lui-même total et infaillible. Il était l'apprenti parfait, l'arme parfaite pour mener les Sith au pouvoir.

**Author's Note:**

> Plagueis, espèce de vieux salaud... * part maugréer dans son coin *
> 
> Une review = une gifle à Hego Damask :p Je me chargerai bien entendu de le rendre inoffensif histoire qu'il ne vous grille pas en guise de vengeance :3 Sinon, vous pouvez aussi rejoindre la « Sidious Army » sur Facebook /pan/


End file.
